


Untouchable

by MesoMaxi



Series: Up, Down, All Around [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kissing, M/M, NSFW, Personal Growth, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sonic the Hedgehog Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesoMaxi/pseuds/MesoMaxi
Summary: Suddenly Shadow was falling, falling away from Sonic, away from his touch—away from his hand and Shadow was afraid, he was not fine.
Relationships: Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Up, Down, All Around [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200482
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ch1 Rated T  
> Ch2 Rated E  
> Ch3 Rated G
> 
> I'm not an native English speaker, also no beta.
> 
> Hope you’ll enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today the moon shined brighter on the blank spot in his memories, It swallowed him, please - s.a.v.e m.e -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — WARNING —  
> This chapter contains implications of sexual abuse and the effects this can have on an individual. Not in great detail but just a heads up!

Shadow sat on his bed observing, as was Sonic walked around his room, examining it and the few items he owned. The blue hero had unexpectedly come to the bar asking for him, and of course Rouge had let him up into the apartment. The agent didn’t know why he did that, he knew the code.

This wasn’t the first time the hedgehog was here—far from it—but the cobalt had never been in his room before, even if they had dated for a month now. The other seemed excited, but the agent was happy to just look at how the warm colors of the spring sunshine bounced off his partner's blue quills. 

While the emerald eyed hedgehog was looking around Shadow's room he noticed how different it was to his own. Big and minimalistic with warm natural colors, plants lining his windows. He liked it, it suited his brooding boyfriend. Sonic walked up to the big, black colored wood desk positioned against the wall. He noticed a mug filled with pens and started to look through it. He found ones branded with the G.U.N symbol, the United Federation flag and he even found one marked with his own name—familiar blocky yellow letters spelling out ‘SONIC’ with a red block under saying ‘the Hedgehog’ in white. He forgot how famous he was sometimes.

“Yo, Shads where did you get this from?” He spun around facing his partner, pen in hand.

“Rouge got it for me, and Chaos knows where she got it from.” The striped hero gave him a fond smile, and petted a spot on the bed beside him. “Come here, hedgehog.”

Shadow seemed forward today—he liked that. He walked towards the other plopping himself down next to the striped one. 

Sonic placed his hand in Shadow's and gave him a wink, enlisting a blush to form on his face. The blue hero let his arm encircle the others neck edging closer. 

Shadow looked happy with this, allowing him close, a smile on his face, he even warped his red striped arm around his blue waist. Sonic smiled. “Can I kiss you?” 

He got a small nod and slight squeeze from the hand against his side.

The agent seemed to cloud his mind just like on their first date. Shadow was suddenly all he could think of, taking up all his senses, he wanted more of these sensations—the blue hero let his impulsiveness take over him just like last time. 

He caressed the other’s cheek before kissing it, then his mouth. Tracing the agent's lips with his tongue and letting it explore his mouth, feeling his sharp fangs. Sonic's hand on the striped one's cheek moved to his shoulder, to his chest, to his waist, petting his black fur in smooth motions. 

The agent's breathing was getting heavy as Sonic moved his lips to his neck carefully kissing there before sucking down leaving marks that would disappear in seconds, his chaos energy not allowing his body to be marked in such a way. 

Sonic’s teeth grazed the striped hedgehog's sensitive skin, he flinched slightly, but soon melted into it—the slight pain a wonderful outlet for all of this overstimulation he could feel creeping in.

Sonic pushed him down with a hand gently placed on his chest. The cobalts gloved hand edged down his side from his waist, down to his thigh, closer… and the moment was gone. The agent let out a yelp and Sonic immediately removed his hand and the striped legs instantly pressed themselves together when his hand was gone.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?!” Sonic panicked, drawn out of his Shadow filled excitement. No answer, as the other curled in on himself. A tight ball of razor sharp red striped quills. 

Sudden memories filled the black furred hedgehog, the touches were no longer Sonic’s, no longer pleasant. His mind was in turmoil and he couldn’t stop it. He wanted to breathe, he hated this. He wanted to wake up from this, he hated this dream. A pitch black darkness, he felt alone in his pain. He was falling - _Save me._

“Did I hurt you?” The cobalt asked carefully. 

A tiny shake of crimson striped quills signaling a no. 

“Please tell me what’s wrong.” He tried to sound soothing but failed miserably ending up sounding desperate instead. “You need to tell me otherwise I can’t help you.”

“...”

“Can I come closer?”

A slight nod.

The blue hedgehog inched closer not touching the other but just an arms length away. He waited, seconds, minutes—hours? Who knows, but it felt like an eternity for Sonic. He quietly tugged on his glove hems biting his lip, passing the time in anxious stimms. 

Eventually Shadow unfurled himself and he gently put his hand over Sonic’s stopping his harsh stimming. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

“Don’t be.” The blue hero whispered back. He grasped the others hand carefully rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“...your touch triggered a memory.” 

“I never asked you if you wanted to do something like this, I’m so sorry,”

“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known—hell I didn’t even know I’d be like this.” He signed heavily. “My memory is so unreliable… I don’t know what’s true or what’s a lie. Your touch suddenly felt like someone else's, it stopped being pleasurable. A memory… or more like a feeling. I felt so small, so vulnerable and alone—Sonic!” 

“I’m here Shadow, I won’t let you go.” He squeezed the other’s hand tight, feeling the urge to hug him but holding back, not wanting to trigger something again.

The striped hedgehog’s breathing evened out slowly with Sonic’s continued soothing motions on the back of his hand. 

“I think you need to go to a psychiatrist, Shadow.” He looked him deep in his eyes, emerald meeting crimson with a serious look. “We have to talk to Rouge later, okay… please.”

“...Okay.”

“And It’s fine if you never want to do this again.” Sonic seemed so calm, his presence safe and Shadow didn’t feel alone anymore. “I want you for more than your body you know.”

But he wanted to do it—he wanted Sonic’s hand in his, he needed his love. One day, when his mind started to agree with him. Hopefully soon, but for now...

He breathed out and finally he felt balanced again, present. But the yearning was still there, time to make a compromise with his brain. “Can you please kiss me?” 

The cobalt seemed slightly revealed, his smile growing even more genuine, their relationship wasn’t over. Shadow could also see the small flicks of Sonic’s wrists—he was excited. “Of course, anytime.” 

Like every time they did this it was wonderful. Kisses had always been affectionate, caring, loving—on his cheek, on his forehead, on his lips... in his mouth. Sonic’s kisses were special, ‘making out’ they—Sonic and Rouge—called it. The hybrid loved those, something so special to Sonic. Only Sonic had kissed him like that, and only Sonic would be allowed to kiss him like that.

So the striped one prodded his tongue against Sonic’s peach lips, letting himself melt—synchronizing with his lover.

Slowly the emerald eyed hedgehog moved away, catching his breath.

At last Shadow said in a quiet whisper, “Sonic, someday I want to do it.”

“Then, I’ll wait for you. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!


	2. I’m Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never seen a light so bright, I'm blinded by the light that's inside, I'm blinded by the light that's inside you - I.m f.i.n.e -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains SEXUAL content! Don’t read after chapter divider to avoid!

Sonic walked down the streets of Station Square, a paper bag filled with groceries in his arms, for once not being chased by anyone, not even Amy as the pink hedgehog had finally accepted her fate as friend zoned. 

It was bright outside the sun shining down on the city creating a peaceful atmosphere. Spring in full swing, a season he both loved and hated—curse his hayfever! 

The groceries were for his and Shadow’s date tonight at his apartment. They would cook together—or Shadow would try to teach him to cook—and watch a movie. Simple and easy. He’d meet the striped hedgehog at his apartment in an hour, right after the agent’s therapy appointment. 

It was a month ago now that Shadow had a PTSD flashback right in front of him. Sonic had stayed the night and right when Rouge came up after closing the bar, they all talked. Apparently the jewel lover had tried to get the striped hedgehog into therapy before, this wasn’t the first time something had triggered a serious mental reaction out of the hybrid. Eventually they coached Shadow into going on his first psychiatrist appointment and not long after he got his diagnosis, he had complex PTSD. Shadow had continued to go to a therapist and it seemed to help a great deal. Just actually getting a diagnosis was a big comfort, at least it had been for Sonic. Just knowing what was wrong made you see from a different perspective, you weren’t as alone anymore.

Arriving before his apartment complex he jogged through the doors and up the stairs all the way to his floor, the eighth one. He couldn’t wait to see Shadow again.

* * *

They laid beside each other in his small twin sized bed, Shadow’s arms were around him, his nose buried in the crook of his neck.

Suddenly Sonic gasped as Shadow's lips touched his neck, in a careful chaste kiss. After his initial shock the emerald eyed hedgehog hummed in approval, encouraging his lover to continue. The agent softly nibbled on his sensitive ear remembering what Sonic usually did. 

They hadn’t gone further than kissing and gentle touching above the belt, not after what happened to Shadow last time and it was mostly Sonic who iníciated these more intense touches. 

Suddenly Shadow’s lips were back on his neck sucking down, and Sonic let a moan escape him. “...Shadow!”

“Mm..”

“Are we doing this?”

His only response was Shadow's hands and lips continuously mapping out his body in careful, unsure, wonderful touches. Feeling every bump, every perfect imperfection of his toned body.

Sonic twisted around stopping the hybrid's ministrations with a hand over the other’s. “Shadow, I’m serious.” 

Shadow’s crimsons met his emeralds and the striped hedgehog gave a nod. “If you want to.”

“Yeah I would, but are you sure you’re ready?” He stroked the other’s hand. “We can wait.”

“I want you Sonic. If we’re mindful I know I can do it. I’m not afraid, I’m just fine, don’t worry.” Shadow leaned forward capturing the cobalt’s lips in a passionate kiss trying to convey the yearning in his heart. “Give me your hand, I need your love.”

Sonic smiled at those cheesy lines and he was convinced, sliding off his gloves and taking the hybrid's hands in his, he gently stripped them off leaving red striped hands exposed. “Is this good?”

“More than good.” Shadow responded, moving his now bare hands along Sonic’s body feeling his soft fur against his fingers. 

The blue hedgehog answered by recapturing tan lips sucking and nibbling the agent’s bottom lip. Sonic moved his own hands feeling out his lover's body, careful of not going below the belt. His shoulders, his arms, his chest, down to his waist and up again. He gently pulled him up to a sitting position wanting to be able to reach his body. He smoothed down his crimson striped quills feeling the sharp tips between his fingers. Shadow's breathing was heavy and airy. He moved his body, squirming, wishing Sonic to touch him _more_ but not sure how to ask.

“Something wrong?” The emerald eyed hero said stopping, lips on his collarbone and hand on his hips. 

“No continue… Please, more.”

“No problem, just ask.” Sonic moved his hands gently going down to his lover’s thighs, he stopped and just kept his hands in place letting Shadow adjust. 

Eventually the agent put his hand to his shoulder giving him a nod when they locked eyes. Nothing else needed to be done, the cobalt started to move his hands in massaging motions lowering his head. Sonic placed his lips to Shadow's inner thigh, drinking in the gasps and shuddering moans the dark hero made. The agent leaned back steadying himself with his right arm giving the other better access. The cobalt moved his hand to the hybrids already bulging sheath, gently massaging it until Shadow released himself with a hitch in his breath. 

Sonic moved his hands, his lips still on dark colored inner thighs kissing and sucking there. He hands softly glided over the other, gently spreading out his pre cum. 

Shadow's sounds were dizzying his mind, he was floating in the other’s presence, aroused to no return. Sonic could feel himself slipping out, exposing himself to his lover.

“How do you want me?” Sonic questioned trying to get himself under control for both his and the agents sake.

”Around me—inside me, I want all of you.” Shadow’s whole being was full of so much want. The hero couldn’t say the sentiment wasn’t shared, but how Shadow was acting blatantly showed the dark agents inexperience.

Sonic wasn’t sure on what to do with such an indecisive answer, but considering what had happened last month, the blue hedgehog figured Shadow taking him would be the wisest choice.

He pushed Shadow back as he grabbed the lube from a drawer in the bedside table. Sonic was about to make quick work of preparing himself before the dark one caught his wrist in his ungloved red striped hand.

“I want to touch you, please let me.”

“Of course, babe.” Sonic couldn’t deny such a beautiful face forcefully written with yearning—yearning for him.

Shadow slowly took the bottle from him, drizzling some of the liquid onto the fingers of his left hand, rubbing it around to feel the texture. Shadow placed his right hand on his peach chest, the agent for once being the one to push the other back. 

Shadow slid down his body ending up at his now fully exposed crotch, he put his unlubed hand around his leg on his hip, and put forward the other towards him, but hesitated and lowered it. 

Sonic took hold of Shadow's palm before he could fully change his mind, carefully guiding it to his hole. Shivering when his lubed hand came in contact. 

The hybrid took his own initiative and started to gently rub his fingers against his entrance making Sonic moan softly. The striped hedgehog pushed in a finger past the ring, the muscle tight and unrelaxed. “Sonic, you're so tight. Breathe.”

“Yeah… I’m new to this too you know.” He did as his partner told him, breathing and relaxing his body. 

Shadow’s finger went all the way in, enlisting a loud moan from the cobalt hero. After a few seconds of letting Sonic adjust he started to move, feeling the walls as he gently curved his finger. 

Soon a second finger was added with more lube and more moans. At last Shadow found that special spot making Sonic whine with pleasure.

“Shads… stop.”

The agent stopped immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just think we should get to the main part, don't you think?” He gave the other a wink placing his arms around the agent's neck pulling him up to his level, closer. Kissing him roughly to get back to steaming hot sensations between them. 

Sonic let one of his hands wander down the others body, still being mindful of not being too fast with his movements. The blue hero reached the striped one’s cock gently taking it in his hand—it was still hard, throbbing—he gave it a few strokes, Shadow let out a moan bordering on a growl. 

The crimson eyed hedgehog took his cock from the other's hand, he wanted him so much, the promise of Sonic all around him too hard to resist anymore. He guided himself to Sonic’s entrance carefully pushing himself inside the blue hero. 

Sonic choked out a tiny sob from being stretched like this for the first time, even after being prepared. He laced his fingers together with the hand that was still on his hip. The hand not locked in Sonic’s grip came down to the cobalts cock gently stroking it to distract him. 

They both moaned, simultaneously catching each other's gaze looking for a kiss. Shadow was the fastest this time, pushing his lips to Sonic’s sucking and letting his fangs graze him, drowning in the sounds the cobalt made. 

“Move please.” Sonic said dislocating their kiss for a quick second. His voice was airy and light matching Shadow's own state of mind. 

The hybrid started to move his hips again, careful to not hurt the other, he moved his lips from the other’s, to his cheek, to his ear, down to his neck mimicking Sonic’s movements from before. The sounds his partner made were delicious like the finest music.

The striped one moved further in pushing his hips forward as far as he could, he moved out again the sensation electrical and dizzining, he lost his control and slammed his hips forward and out again, his movements were suddenly filled with force, a desire awakened inside of him.

Sonic saw something in Shadow, not the hurt, but the powerful, rough dominant guy that was the agent's persona, and he kind of loved it right now. He opened his mouth trying to get out sounds that weren’t breathy moans. “Please... d-do that again.”

The striped one didn’t need to be told anything more, he slammed his hips forward again and again, going deeper each time, hitting that special spot over and over. The lips still on Sonic’s neck sucked down hard, leaving a mark that would surely last. The cobalt moaned at that, a high pitched one, far up the scale. 

“You’re all mine, and you won’t let me go.” Shadow's voice was raw, deep and hoarse. His lips were at his ear again, his warm breath grazing it in time with his thrusts. The hybrid's chest fur was in his face, the soft texture blended with his warm coffee and sweet musky, deep smell—all the sensations of Shadow dizzying him. “You’ll be there... to shine for me, blind me with your light. _Mine_.”

“YES—I’m yours… all yours.” Sonic could feel the familiar tightness build, much more intense then he’d ever felt it, like he would explode. “Babe I-I’m.. so… Shadow!“ 

The cobalt clenched his whole body, squeezed their joined hands together harshly and groaned loudly, voice unleashed and triggering something deep inside of Shadow.

The tension around him, the sound of his lover's voice, the smell of him, the feeling of his body, their hands clenched together—he'll never fall. It intoxicated the striped one in every way possible and he came with his own moaning groans, harsher ones but equally as deep as Sonic’s.

Shadow rested against the blue hedgehog for a moment—they were both sweaty and there was cum dripping from their thighs—before he pressed a kiss to the hero’s temple. 

Sonic turned them around so they were on their sides, eyes meeting. He held the agent in his arms and stroked his quills gently, there was sweat beading on Shadow's forehead and his cheeks were flush and he’d never looked more beautiful.

“We’re disgusting.” Shadow, never one to not tell the truth. The serious look in the striped ones eyes didn’t help ether, and sonic burst out a loud laugh. “What?!”

“Ahah, it’s just, you’re so blunt, even in the moment of afterglow!” With the genuine smile on the blue hero’s face Shadow couldn’t help but chuckle a little himself. 

The striped hedgehog carefully sat up, hand still interlocked with the emerald eyed one’s as he dragged the other up with him. “We need to shower, and change bed sheets.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said with a dismissive hand flick.

Shadow slid off the bed picking Sonic up before the cobalt could even get the chance to stand up himself. He walked out of the bedroom and soon sat the hero down on the toilet of the small apartment. 

“Ooh, such a gentleman!” Sonic winked at him, making the hybrid blush. The hedgehog had such an easy influence on him. He turned on the shower, checking the temperature with his hand. 

Sonic observed the agent feeling the water and stood up to help him, being the owner of the place he knew how to get the perfect temperature. As he started to walk he let out a groan. Shadow's eyes met his. “Sore?” 

“Of course I am, faker! I wouldn’t have been surprised if you said ‘this is WHO I AM!’ back there!”

“I didn’t hurt you did I, you liked it didn’t you?” 

“No you didn’t hurt me and yes, I loved it.” He walked up to Shadow using his one inch height advantage to kiss him on the forehead. He reached for the temperature dial, turning it exactly to where he liked it, dragging the agent under the water with him. 

Shadow stepped close to him circling his arms around his lover's blue body. “I love you Sonic.”

Shadow had never said that before, relaying on action until now—and Sonic swooned. “I love you too, Shadow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and the final chapter will be up on Saturday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don’t mind criticism so please comment your thoughts good or bad!
> 
> (You can find me on Twitter @MesoMaxi)


End file.
